Toner particles included in a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. The shell layers covering the cores can improve high-temperature preservability of the toner. The toner particles described in Patent Literature 1 each have a shell layer (a coat layer) formed from fine resin particles containing a non-crystalline polyester resin.